marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Rock of Ages
|image = |caption = Al posing as a "rock star" in "Rock of Ages", in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 9 |overall = 140 |network = FOX |production = 7.09 |imdb = tt0642364 |guests = Richie Havens Spencer Davis Robby Krieger Mark Lindsay Peter Noone John Sebastian Aaron Lustig Teresa Lee Mark J. Goodman |taping = October 30, 1992 |airdate = November 15, 1992 |writers = Al Aidekman |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Kelly Doesn't Live Here Anymore" |next = "Death of a Shoe Salesman" }} Rock of Ages was the ninth episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children that aired on FOX on November 15, 1992, also the 140th overall episode in the series. The episode, directed by cast member Gerry Cohen, was written by Al Aidekman. Synopsis The Bundys sneak onto the first class section of an airplane as rock stars and meet many other famous rock stars. Storyline When his paycheck is taken by bill collectors, Al decides to do something with his life; compete in a shoe-selling contest. Al resorts to many tactics, such as working overtime as well as selling Marcy a pair of shoes that match her dress (after having Seven swipe her shoes). To the family's surprise, Al wins the contest. Al's prize is one first class ticket to Honolulu, but Peg trades it in for four standby tickets so the family can go, infuriating Al. After dumping Seven off with the D'Arcys, the Bundys travel to Chicago's O'Hare Airport where they will probably never get a flight. In a surprising twist, Al masquerades as an aging 1960s rock star, named 'Axel Bundy' from the group 'Shoes and Socks' in which they hob-nob into the first class lounge with six famous musicians, Richie Havens, Spencer Davis, John Sebastian, Robby Krieger, Peter Noone, and Mark Lindsay. Al pretends his musicial ability is to play a pastrami sandwich, which actually impresses the aging rockers. When it comes time for the rockers to leave, Al thinks to himself the ruse of "Axl Bundy" has gone on long enough and prepares to return to the regular lounge for what will seem like an eternity, but the real rockers invite him to come with them to Arizona. Al then sees what they got together in Arizona to do, which is something he did not expect of rock stars, a benefit concert for senior citizens! Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars: *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy *Shane Sweet as Seven Guest starring *Richie Havens as Himself *Spencer Davis as Himself *Robby Krieger as Himself *Mark Lindsay as Himself *Peter Noone as Himself *John Sebastian as Himself *Aaron Lustig as First Class Lounge Attendant *Teresa Lee as Petal (as Theresa Lee) *Mark J. Goodman as VJ (as Mark Goodman) Trivia *Al's faux rocker name "Axl Bundy" as well as the group 'Shoes and Socks' are both parodies of rock band Guns N' Roses and its' frontman, Axl Rose. *The song that Al and the musicians sing, "We Are The Old", is a parody of the 1985 charity single, "We Are The World", while the supergroup they form, Old Aid, is a parody of the 1984 charity supergroup, "Band Aid" *The end of the episode ends with a picture of Al and the musicians on the cover of Spin, a music magazine that was in publication from 1985 to 2012. It still currently exist as a webzine *When Al questions how long can they be stuck on standby for, a person covered in spiderwebs is holding a newspaper with the headline "FDR PROMISES NEW DEAL". The New Deal program was created by U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt that was enacted between 1933 and 1938 to help America after the Great Depression. *In the episode Christmas, Kelly receives a copy of Herman's Hermits' "I'm Henery the VIII, I Am". The singer of that song, Peter Noone appears as himself in this episode. *When Al and the guys about to board the plane, he runs back and grabs a sandwich, saying "I need Lucille", a reference to B.B. King and his guitar which is also named Lucille. Goofs *When the old lady next to Al falls on his leg, he props her back up. Although she is dead, her hand can be seen moving to adjust her purse. *When the guys try to convince Axl to jam with them, Robbie Krieger refers to him as Al, even though the rest of the guys know him as Axl. Category:Season 7 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes